This invention relates to head-supports, and more particularly to a support intended for use in supporting the head for resting or sleeping in an upright position while the seat-occupant is in a partially-reclined seat (as often happens, for example, in buses, trains, planes, etc., particularly on long rides).
There presently exist many types of head supports and cervical braces for maintaining the head in a desired position, but none that depend upon the basic principle hereindescribed and elucidated, and involving the resistance of forward-falling of the forehead by utilizing the pressure of the back against the partially reclined seat-back-rest to sandwich the back-plate in a fixed position, thus likewise supporting the forehead in a fixed position.
This device is also unique in requiring for its effectiveness a reclined seat whose back-rest is an essential component of the total head-support system. The device cannot function at all without pressure (at the bottom of the back-plate) against the seat-back-rest. It is resistance of the seat-back-rest to this pressure from the back-plate, which is ultimately responsible for supporting the forehead.